


It Was Klarion's Fault

by AutumnAgain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAgain/pseuds/AutumnAgain
Summary: In which a trio of teen superheroes are stranded in a world not their own.
Kudos: 2





	It Was Klarion's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on impulse at midnight four years ago and I have approximately no idea where I was planning on going with this. I haven't watched Supergirl in years (aside from the annual Crisis Crossovers). You can still read it, but don't expect things like "character interaction" or "resolution". If anyone wants to adopt this, feel free to message me.  
> Set during the timeskip for Young Justice, about 3 years after Season 1, and after Megan is introduced but before James decides to become a superhero for Supergirl.

"It's not that I don't like working with Batman; I love it! I just want to branch out a little, you know? B can be so overprotective, and I want to try to do things on my own for a change. Jay can be Robin; he's almost ready to start patrolling, and Batgirl can help cover for his lack of experience. Plus, have you ever been to Bludhaven? It makes Gotham look like Metropolis in comparison."

"You have been doing this for seven years. If anyone's ready, it's you." Miss Martian floated along behind him, and muffled a victory cry as she successfully phased through a branch in her way. Their target was a suspected hideout for the Light, and the Team had split into groups to keep from being noticed. Behind her, Conner was doing surprisingly well at keeping quiet. Robin, of course, moved as silently as ever. "Have you chosen a name yet?"

"I was thinking Nightwing," he said with a shrug. "It seems to fit the image I'm going for."

"Isn't that Kryptonian?" Conner hadn't been paying much attention to Robin's chatter, too focused on keeping his steps light, but he looked up at the name. "Superman's been telling me about it. Legends and things."

"Yeah, he was the one who suggested it. What do you think?"

"It suits you."

"It really- Watch out!" M'gann cried, a moment too late. The boys barely had the chance to look up before the portal that had suddenly appeared swallowed them up in a shower of red sparks. It closed as abruptly as it had opened, and in moments the woods were once again quiet.

/break/

Far away, on another Earth, a DEO agent looked up from a monitor to call over her boss. He looked at the readout and cursed.

"Agent Danvers," he said, turning to the woman next to him. "Call your sister. We've detected a spike in an unknown energy, possibly extraterrestrial, in the warehouse district. We need Supergirl on site as soon as possible in case whatever it is is malicious."

"Should I send a team after her?" asked Alex, already making the call.

Director Hank Henshaw nodded. "Be prepared for anything."

/break/

Supergirl reached the site ten minutes after the alert went out.

"I have eyes on three kids," she reported, and paused to listen for heartbeats. "All unconscious."

She flew in closer to check them over. The smaller boy was either human or very close, despite the mask and cape. She didn't see anything physically wrong with him, even when she used her x-ray vision, but he didn't respond to her touch at all.

"I need medical," she added, moving on to the larger boy. He was muscular, probably in his late teens, and something about him looked almost familiar. Unlike his companions, he wore jeans and a t-shirt emblazoned with her family's crest. Like the first boy, he was physically fine, but totally nonresponsive. She moved on to the girl and froze.

It was possible that it was a coincidence; there were other species with green skin, and she was much shorter than M'gann and J'onn. Still, her outfit was just a little too close for comfort, and Martians _were_ shapeshifters. It was possible...

The other agents arrived after several agonizing minutes of waiting, let by Alex Danvers. She scanned the area, and confirmed that the kids were the source of the energy, or at least that it was clinging to them.

"Get them back to headquarters," she ordered. "We need to find out who they are and what happened to them. And hurry."

"Did you notice...?" Kara asked, indicating the agents moving the girl onto a stretcher.

"Yeah. It could be nothing." Alex frowned. "We'll have the medics run tests before we do anything else."

"I'll meet you there," Kara agreed, and flew off. Alex got into the van and followed.


End file.
